


Workshop Dreams

by LadyUkkey



Series: Art [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Art, Dreaming, Dreams, Glasses, Groping, Hot, Kissing, M/M, Steamy, everyone wants to be sandwiched between two Bucky’s, was it realy a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey
Summary: Tony was dreaming or he thought he was he tried to figure out which way was up as a young Bucky Barnes growled into his ear and the ever cold winter soldier claimed his mouth...
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Tony Stark, Winter Soldier/Tony Stark
Series: Art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532462
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	Workshop Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: N4 - Bucky/Tony/Winter.  
> Ship/Main Pairing: StarkBucks.  
> Please do excuse the sketchy-ness I’m trying something new. Along with a new app.


End file.
